


A Fallen Angel

by AllannaStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A series of one shots, Dementors, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forbidden Forest, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The girl who lived, best friends turn lovers, focuses on my two AU OCs, nice- ish Dursleys, one shots, potion master's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosemary Potter and Alexander Snape... Gryffindor and Slytherin. The lion and the snake. Red and green, gold and silver. Bravery and cunning wits. This is their love story. Highly AU, FEM Harry Potter-ish, nice Dursleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> What is the Potter child was a girl? What is Professor Snape had a son? The result of me staying up way too late last night, LOL

Rosemary sighed as she entered Flourish and Blotts and began to nose around for her schoolbooks. She quickly found all her books, except for one, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot.

               

“Where is it?” she muttered, scanning the shop for an employer who could help her out. She looked up and beamed when she found the book, tucked up high on a shelf. She stood on her tiptoes to try and snag a copy, only to find that she was too short. “Lovely…”

               

Just then, a tall shadow loomed over her and someone took down two copies of the book.

               

“Do you need this?” asked a slender boy dressed in all black, giving the redhead a shy smile as he handed her a copy.

               

“Thanks,” she smiled, adding the book to her stack under her arm.

               

“I’m Alexander Snape,” he introduced himself with another smile and held out his hand.

               

“Rosemary Potter,” she chirped, shaking his hand.

               

“Potter?” he queried, his eyes darting up to her forehead.

               

“Yup, still got that scar,” she informed him sarcastically, pulling back her bangs to show him the lightning shaped marking on her forehead.

               

“I apologize,” he said quickly, turning away.

               

                “No worries at all,” Rosemary told him with an easygoing grin. “Are you a first year, too?”

               

                “Third year,” he corrected her. “Which house do you want to be in?”

               

                “House?” She looked confused at his question as they wandered over to the register, where she began to fumble with her money for her new books. “Forgive me if I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

               

                “At Hogwarts, there are four houses that you can get sorted into,” he explained as she finally got the right amount of money counted out. “There’s Gryffindor, where the brave dwell, Ravenclaw, if you’re really smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the ambitious.”

               

                “I have all of those qualities,” Rosemary confessed as they both wandered out of the bookstore and out into the cobblestoned streets, where they began to amble along while talking to one another.

               

                “I’m in Slytherin,” he informed her as they passed by a sporting goods shop with several broomsticks in the window. He followed her confused eyes and chuckled. “Quidditch. The best sport in the world!”

               

                “How is it played?” she asked, shifting her book bag to her other shoulder.

               

                Alexander began to explain the various rules of the broom-played sport, adding in that his favorite team, the Bulgarian Vratsa Vultures, had lost the Quidditch World Cup the year before, with the final score being 20- 340.

               

                “It was awful,” he told her as they came to an ice cream parlor. He noticed how her eyes lit up and chuckled. “Want to get some? My treat.”

 

When they both came back out again, Rosemary was holding a double cone with chocolate ice cream while Alexander had a double cone also, only with strawberry. Both wore smiles as they talked about their different upbringings- Alexander was raised by his Wizard widowed father while Rosemary grew up with her Muggle aunt and uncle.

 

“… don’t get me wrong, I love Dudley, but there are times when I want to strangle him!” she was telling him with a chuckle as they finished up their treats.

 

“What all do you need to get still?” Alexander asked, noticing that she was looking over her school list.

 

“A wand,” she answered with a smile.

 

“No pet?” he asked her as they came to Ollivanders.

 

“My aunt and uncle are over at the pet shop looking at an owl for me,” she answered with a shrug and a smile. “Come in with me, please?”

 

Alexander smiled as he held open the door for the girl and entered in after her.

 

“Hello?” Rosemary called out upon seeing the empty shop. “Is anyone here?”

 

“Ah, Miss Potter, I was wondering when I would see you in my humble shop.”

 

Rosemary yelped and jumped backwards into Alexander as a wrinkled man appeared from the shelves, clinging to a ladder. He nimbly climbed down before holding his hand out for the girl to shake.

 

“Alexander Snape, how’s your wand? Cherry, nine and three quarter inches with dragon heartstring and unicorn hair, if I recall,” he chuckled as diverted his attention over to Alexander, who stepped forwards to shake the man’s hand

 

“It’s a bit beat up, but still working wonderfully, sir,” he smiled.

 

“Wonderful, wonderful,” the man said before turning back to Rosemary. “It seems like only yesterday that your mother was in here, buying her first wand,” he smiled at her as Alexander settled himself in a chair by the window. “Ten and a half inches long, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.”

 

“And daddy?” she asked, her voice holding the slightest of trembles.

 

“He had an eleven inch, mahogany wand with a phoenix feather core, just right for Transfiguration” he answered with a knowing smile before clapping his hands. “Now, are you right handed or left handed?”

 

“Right handed, sir,” Rosemary answered him and he began to bustle around before pulling down several boxes from the shelves and stacking them all on the table.

 

“Try this- beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave then, go on…”

 

Rosemary waved it at an empty vase and willed flowers to appear, but instead, the vase shattered. She jumped with another yelp and quickly handed the wand back to the man.

 

“Maple and phoenix feather,” he told her cheerfully, handing over another wand. Rosemary pointed this wand at a stack of papers and willed them to file themselves. They instead exploded into millions of shredded pieces and Rosemary guiltily handed the wand back to the shop owner.

 

“Tricky customer, eh?” chuckled the owner, seeming more happy than upset with the destruction that Rosemary was causing. “I wonder, I wonder…”

 

He wandered back over to the shelves and took out a beat up, dusty box.

 

“Holly and phoenix feather, I wonder…” he mumbled as he took out the wand and handed it over to Rosemary, who aimed it at some pillows, willing them to form a fort. To her amazement and relief, the pillows complied and the wand shot out red and gold sparks.

 

“Brava! Brava!” cried the man as Alexander smiled and clapped for Rosemary, who was beaming with joy as the wand was wrapped.

 

“I’m so sorry about the mess I made,” she apologized as she paid for her wand.

 

“Not to worry, my dear. That’s why I have stuff scattered about,” chortled the man, waving both Alexander and Rosemary out the door, where both youngsters blinked heavily at being back in the sunlight.

 

“Rosie!”

 

Rosemary turned at the shout and was tackled. She screamed with laughter as she was picked up and twirled, her giggles making Alexander smile all the more.

 

“Guess what mum got you?” the lad asked her, grunting as she punched him in the stomach.

 

“Alexander, this is my twithead of an older cousin,” she giggled, introducing the two. Alexander could tell that despite all the teasing, both cousins cared very deeply for one another.

 

“Nice to meet you, Alexander,” Dudley said, shaking hands with the lanky lad.

 

“Likewise,” he answered just as a portly man and a slender woman came up behind Rosemary. The woman was carrying a cage with a beautiful snowy white owl sound asleep inside.

 

“Rosemary,” the woman called out softly.

 

“She’s beautiful!” gasped the girl, hugging both adults. “Thank you!”

 

“Owls are handy dear- can carry your mail to you-” began the woman, only to be cut off by a newcomer.

 

“There you are, Alexander,” a sinister man in black stated in a soft voice, seeming appearing next to Alexander.

 

“Father,” greeted the lad. “This is Rosemary Potter. Rosemary, this is my father, who is the potions master at Hogwarts.”

 

“Hello, sir,” she greeted him, holding out a hand for him to shake.

 

“Miss Potter, I need to collect my son,” was all that the man said before spinning around on his heels and marching off.

 

Alexander bent down to whisper into Rosemary’s ear, “I’ll save you a seat on the train,” before hurrying to catch up with his father.


End file.
